Le trident du soleil
by Voracity666
Summary: Percy est troublé ces derniers temps. Lui, fils des eaux, se sent dévoré par d'étranges flammes. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Puis d'un coup, tout s'éclaircit. Par les dieux ! Serait-ce..? Octave x Percy / Slash!Yaoi / Violences.


**Disclaimer : L'univers de Percy Jackson est à Rick Riordan.  
**

**Dédicace à Analiila qui a refusé jusqu'au bout d'être dédicacée ! (Mais c'est moi qui suis aux commandes, na !)**

**Je vous préviens, ça sera assez violent comme suite, vous ne les verrez _plus jamais_ comme avant ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il avait envie de lui faire du mal. Beaucoup.

Percy ne comprenait pas d'où venait cet impérieux besoin de domination. Il en recevait juste le désir. Il en avait les reins qui brûlaient, et les cernes menaçaient de lui manger le visage. Il y avait les rêves de la nuit qui choquaient son réveil, il y avait cette lave brûlante dans ses veines et ce feu qui le consumait.

Mais il était un fils du dieu marin. Alors pourquoi tout ce feu ? Percy ne comprenait pas. Ou alors, il ne voulait pas comprendre ?

Il avait remarqué que la présence d'Octave avait tendance à allumer ce brasier. Alors bêtement, il avait songé à la colère qui grondait, à la haine qui couvait... Mais il fallait regarder la vérité en face, un jour ou l'autre...

C'était du désir.

Du désir ressentis comme on prenait un coup de poing. Un désir incandescent, tel le brasier pour les dépouilles des demi-dieux.

-Tout va bien Percy ?

-Ah, salut Hazel. Aucun problème, pourquoi ?

Devant l'air soucieux de son amie, il appuya ses dires d'un large sourire.

-Où est-ce que tu vas avec tout ces cartons ?

Il la déchargea de la moitié.

-C'est des peluches pour Octave, expliqua-t-elle avec un soupir de fin du monde. J'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir celui-là.

-Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

-Percy, tu es prêteur, maintenant. Tu n'as pas à te charger de ce genre de corvées.

-Je fais ce qui me plaît. Je suis Grec, tu t'en souviens ? Les lois romaines ne s'appliquent donc pas à moi !

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un éclat de rire suivie par Hazel. Il avait une telle manière de tourner les choses que ça en était rafraîchissant.

Ils poursuivirent leur trajet en échangeant quelques blagues et anecdotes sur la vie au camp Jupiter, puis ils croisèrent le chemin de Frank et Percy enjoignit la jeune fille à le rejoindre. Mais non, les caisses n'étaient pas trop lourdes, et le fait qu'il soit prêteur lui offrait la liberté des choix, non ?

Il finit par la menacer d'une attaque grâce à la flaque se trouvant non loin, les faisant rire de nouveau et Hazel se délesta de sa charge, faisant un peu plier son cousin qui grommela alors sa gentillesse.

Lorsque Percy parvint au temple à colonnades, il perdit le sourire qui lui dévorait le visage, au profit d'une attitude plus pensive.

Maintenant qu'il se savait sur le territoire du bourreau des peluches, il se demandait pour quelle raison il s'était porté volontaire à la livraison. Il fallait vraiment avoir le cerveau en corail pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup en toute conscience ! Et c'était à croire qu'il appréciait de le prouver à chaque instant.

Débouchant dans la salle aux cadavres peluches, l'enfant marin déposa sa charge en soupirant d'aise, que ce soit le fait d'abandonner les cartons qui lui raidissaient les bras ou tout simplement le fait qu'il n'avait pas croisé le propriétaire des lieux.

Enfin, c'est du moins ce que Percy pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et aperçoit le regard moqueur d'Octave par-dessus un bloc de mousse. Il jouait avec ses instruments, les yeux fixés sur ses nouveaux jouets.

Là, tout de suite, Percy aurait aimé pouvoir l'attraper par la gorge jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, qu'il perde son sang-froid et hurle sa peur, qu'il le supplie et pleure.

Une étincelle joueuse traversa les saphirs du fils d'Apollon. Il apporta le tranchant de sa lame auprès de ses lèvres, s'amusant à faire glisser un petit bout de langue rosé sur le côté plan de la lame.

Octave espérait ainsi le faire fuir, préférant la solitude.

Et puis, il allait pouvoir éventrer des peluches avec sadisme, débiter d'obscures prophéties qui passaient au-dessus des têtes de ces stupides demi-dieux.

Mais Percy ne semblait pas intéressé par la demande implicite mais plutôt par le geste lui-même, n'arrivant pas à décider si il devait le prendre comme une invitation. Une invitation à décharger tout ce qui l'accablait... Cette espèce de boule brûlante nichée dans le creux de ses reins, ce rasoir finement ciselé écorchant sa peau, cette poigne douloureuse autour de ses organes...

-Tu as besoin de savoir quelque chose ? Finit-il par grincer.

C'est alors que Percy se décida.

C'était comme un déclic, un engrenage qui reprenait, un élan.

La tête encore plus vide qu'en temps ordinaire, Percy s'avança vers la table des augures, les yeux fixés sur le corps frêle de Octave.

Ce dernier était mal à l'aise. Il resserra sa poigne sur sa petite lame ridicule, en une tentative vaine de se rassurer : il n'était pas un guerrier.

-Alors, le Grec, tu es satisfait ? Tu as réussi à prendre cette place qui m'était destinée...

Percy n'entendait rien du monologue nerveux de son vis-à-vis, bien trop concentré sur les événements à suivre.

Il était juste là, à porté de bras, perdu dans ses vêtements trop larges qui lui donnaient une apparence plus fragile. À croire qu'il pouvait se briser à la moindre tension...

Alors il avança, encore et encore, souriant malgré lui lorsque sa proie se retrouva acculée contre un mur, sans espoir de fuite.

-Je... je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, le Grec, mais je te déconseille d'aller jusqu'au bout !

En rempart de défense, Octave pointa son petit scalpel dans la direction de son tourmenteur.

Percy baissa la tête un court instant pour fixer l'arme dérisoire. Comment cet Augure pouvait croire qu'il allait reculer face à une chose aussi piètre ?

Percy releva la tête, agrandissant son sourire et le teintant d'une pointe de sadisme qui fit frissonner le jeune blond qui, lui, se demandait ce qui motivait ce fils de Neptune stupide à agir ainsi. Pas qu'il lui faisait peur, non, ça ne risquait pas, mais juste pour le principe...

Il fut plaqué contre le mur avec violence, le faisant gémir de douleur, ses poignets enserrés par la prise puissante de son adversaire furent écartés de son corps, mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant sa seule arme.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?

Sa voix déraillait par la peur qui se faufilait en lui, allant dans les aiguës bien malgré lui. Et ce fut pire lorsque Percy rapprocha leurs visages.

Mais il ne l'embrassa pas, non, préférant nicher sa tête dans son cou pour y inspirer l'odeur et y enfoncer ses dents sans douceur, ce qui occasionna un cri éraillé et un gigotement comique, mais pas à son goût. Alors Percy colla son corps entier contre celui de l'autre pour stopper tout mouvement et l'avoir un peu en son pouvoir.

-Lâche-moi, crétin de Grec ! Suppliait-il maintenant.

Le sourire de Percy s'agrandit et il libéra une de ses mains afin de relever la toge lâche et le T-shirt trop grand, et c'est à ce moment-là que ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Une ceinture.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**


End file.
